LA NUEVA PESADILLA DE ELM STREET
by BloddyDemon
Summary: FREDDY PROPONE A LA RECIEN LLEGADA UN PLAN DE VENGANZA. PERO NO SALE SEGÚN LO PLANEADO ADVERTENCIA: LEMON Y GORE


En el 1428 de Elm Street, en el piso superior, una muchacha se encontraba llorando en su habitación, habían pasado ya 6 años desde el divorcio de su padres y ella se había ido a vivir con su madre, para su desgracia...Desde el día en que las citas de juicio terminaron, la puta, cabrona y borracha de su madre le había hecho la vida imposible: la trataba de criada, la pegaba si se negaba a hacer algo que la había mandado; había sido criticada por la adicción de su madre; incluso había llegado a perder sus amigos en un único día, eso que la costaron dos años en ganarse su confianza. Ahora estaba sola, sin ninguna ayuda, al menos, hasta esa noche. En el sueño de aquella muchacha, de nombre Dafne, ella se encontraba asustada, más por estar en esa situación familiar que por el sueño en sí, cuando salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el rechinar de unas cuchillas. - ¿quién anda ahí?- miró al frente; el ruido cesó, un intranquilo silencio puso alerta a Dafne; se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a un hombre con un jersey verde y rojo, con un sombrero de cuero viejo y unas cuchillas en su mano derecha. Ella lo reconoció al instante, era Freddy Kruger, lo conocía porque antes de mudarse había buscado información de Sprinwood y todas las noticias que había encontraba hablaban de él, del mismo Fred que ahora estaba frente a ella.- Tus últimas palabras- dijo el monstruo alzando su guante- mata a mi madre después- pidió inexpresiva la muchacha, lo que hizo confundir a Fred, debido a la frialdad de la respuesta como los sentimientos expresados en ella, es decir ninguno,- ¿ a qué esperas? Al fin de al cabo, me haces un favor- replicó impasible al espíritu del sueño- ¿por qué?- dijo red lo más sorprendido que pudo- porque esa... persona, si se la puede llamar así, me ha hecho la vida imposible- Freddy se fijó en la mirada de la chica, eso le traía recuerdos, esos ojos vacíos sin vida, sin expresión, como los que él había tenido siempre, pero con un brillo que aparecía en los ojos de ambos, en su caso, cuando mataba- No voy a matarte.- dijo finalmente- ¿ qué?- dijo Dafne alzando la mirada, ahora confundida. - Haré algo mejor ¿cómo se llama tu madre? - Rebecca Jhonson.- Nos volveremos a ver, guapa- dijo Freddy abrazándola por la cintura para luego desaparecer.- "¿ qué demonios ha pasado?"- se preguntó Dafne notando aún la mano de Fred sobre su cadera.

A la mañana siguiente Dafne despertó, y se levantó para ir al instituto, cuando notó un extraño olor en el cuarto de su madre, eso no la habría sorprendido, d no ser porque ese olor no eran los típicos que había en el cuarto de su madre, es decir, alcohol. Se asomó a la habitación, viendo el mutilado cadáver de su madre, soltando un grito de horror para luego desmayarse.

Tiempo después, Dafne despertaba en una sala blanca, con una puerta de madera gris, notó que estaba tumbada en algo blando, como en un colchón, dándose cuenta de que era una camilla de hospital. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio a un doctor, de bata blanca, pelo moreno, y con una ficha médica en la mano derecha, la que, examinaba cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde Dafne estaba reposando- Hola Dafne- dijo el médico amablemente- ¿qué tal estás?- mareada- contestó ella cansada- ¿donde estoy?¿qué ha pasado?- Un vecino llamó a urgencias, te habías desmayado- ¿ por?- preguntó- creo que eso sería mejor que te lo dijera yo- habló una voz en la puerta: el teniente de policía. El policía hablo con el doctor bajo la confusa mirada de Dafne, que no comprendía aun la situación. El doctor abandonó la sala, dejando al policía con su paciente- Hola, Dafne, soy Mark, el teniente de policía, querría hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado en tu casa- No recuerdo nada, ¿ qué ocurre?- tú madre ha muerto.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Dafne pero la hicieron recordar algo, su sueño.- ¿ cómo ha pasado?- preguntó ella- murió... mientras dormía.- hubo unos instantes de silencio- es mejor que descanses, te sentará bien.- ella se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, para sumirse en un profundo sueño...

Se encontraba de nuevo en las calderas, sucias y oscuras, como la noche anterior- ¿Freddy?- preguntó ella con una sonora voz que retumbó por la enorme sala- Dime Dafne- anunció Fred tras ella.- ¿ has sido tú?- le preguntó con una esperanza notable para el demonio del sueño.- sí, ¿ no era lo que querías?- Ella lo miró agradecida, y lo besó de tal forma, que dejo a Freddy extrañado y confuso- gracias por ayudarme- Fred metió una mano en el bolsillo, y la cedió un colgante con un pequeño atrapa sueños de hierro- con esto puedo traspasar de los sueños a la tierra, pero solo puede ser usado por alguien vivo, si alguna vez, me quieres ver realmente, póntelo.- la muchacha se lo puso alrededor del cuello, - creo que podría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí- dijo ella al demonio seductoramente, agarrándose a las caderas de Freddy, quien la dedicó una mirada pervertida. La agarró de cuello y la besó, mientras esta lo agarraba de las caderas para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle toda la ropa de su parte inferior de su cuerpo hasta los tobillos. Fred hizo aparecer una cama tras él y se dejó caer con Dafne encima de esta. Buscó las caderas de la joven, bajándola las bragas e introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de la muchacha. Dafne se estremeció un poco por la brusca intrusión, pero pronto empezó a emitir gemidos de placer al sentir las maniobras de Freddy dentro de ella,- vamos, no pares sigue.- Freddy vio la lujuria en sus ojos y paso al evento principal, la levantó las piernas y se introdujo en ella, produciéndola un escalofrío en la médula espinal, como los que se siente al ir descendiendo de las atracciones de las ferias como la lanzadera o la montaña rusa por primera vez. Empezaron a jugar, entre manoseos y embestidas, hasta acabar calientes y húmedos, a la vez que exhaustos, el uno frente al otro.- Fred…- dijo Dafne- ¿sí?- ¿me enseñarías a matar?- preguntó ella secamente- Quiero venganza, de mucha gente, y quiero hacerlo yo misma.- Para eso tendría que volver al mundo real….- Freddy pensó detenidamente.- pero vale la pena intentarlo.- Levantó su garra en el aire creando un portal- esto servirá…- se introdujo en él con su amante de la mano antes de que todo se quedara blanco…..

De nuevo en Sprinwood Dafne despertó en el hospital con una nota a su lado que decía "en el sótano del orfanato". Un asistente social entró por la puerta, con su baja médica en la mano para llevarla al orfanato de Sprinwood.

Tras llegar al edificio, las empleadas la recibieron cariñosamente, la indicaron su dormitorio, y la dijeron que la habían preparado el desayuno.

Dafne bajó obedientemente, no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había preparado el desayuno. Tomó las tortitas del desayuno y preparó sus cosas para ir al instituto- No vayas si no quieres- dijo una de las empleadas- el director del colegio lo entenderá- Creo que me ira bien evadirme y concentrarme en los estudios, estaré bien. – La chica se dirigió al instituto feliz.

Ya en la entrada, tomó aire, y se preparó para el duro día que la esperaba. Lo peor era saber, que, en cualquier momento, sus compañeros de clase se volverían a meter con ella, pero, con más dureza por lo ocurrido esta mañana, y no se equivocó.

Se dirigió al baño, conteniendo las lágrimas y tras llorar, se secó las lágrimas ante el espejo. Se asustó, Freddy estaba en el reflejo frente a ella- ¡¿pero ¡¿cómo?!- dijo asustada- te he transferido algunos poderes- ¿poderes? - para que te puedas vengar, son simples, pero creo que te funcionaran, el primero es poder comunicarte conmigo estando despierta, y el segundo, materializar cualquier objeto, úsalos en mi nombre para que recupere mi poder, y vengarnos del mundo juntos…- el reflejo de Freddy desapareció, dejando aún más confusa a la adolescente.

Dafne salió del baño algo extrañada ¿de verdad tendría esos poderes? Alguien la arrastro dentro de una habitación, los matones de la escuela, eran tres chicos, de barrios bajos, que se estaban metiendo constantemente en problemas- Mira quien está aquí- dijo una voz masculina, era el líder de aquel grupo de capullos subnormales, Tyron , vestido de negro con unas cadenas pegadas a su cinturón- Déjame en paz, yo no te he hecho nada.- replicó liberándose de los agarres de adolescente.- ¿ y qué vas a hacer?...- hubo un silencio tenso, cómo hubiese deseado en ese momento tener un cuchillo entre sus manos para clavárselo a ese inútil en el cuello y hacerle un favor a la humanidad. Apretó en puño derecho, notando en el algo, miró hacia abajo, un cuchillo- "¿cómo?"…- pensó, recordando así las palabras de Fred, tal vez sus poderes la permitieran materializar objetos. Una perturbadora idea se la pasó por la cabeza, levantó el cuchillo sobre la cabeza de Tyron escuchó como el filo atravesaba la garganta de uno de sus compañeros, y la sangre manchaba el rostro de Dafne. Rápidamente, ella clavó el cuchillo en el cuello de su otro compañero, que caía al suelo entre espasmos. Ahora el último niño estaba frente a ella, atrapado entre la pared y los cadáveres de sus amigos- N…no, por favor…- el chico notó como lo agarraba del cuello y lo estampaba contra la pared, - ¡ MUERE HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó estampando el cuchillo contra el pecho del muchacho, una y otra vez, mientras la sangre caía por sus manos hasta el suelo y sus tripas sobresalías de las heridas que le iba provocando en el torso, pero aún estaba con vida. Dafne transformó el cuchillo en un bate y empezó a golpearle la cara, le rompió la nariz en el primer golpe, manchando de sangre el arma; le desencajó la mandíbula en el segundo golpe al golpearlo en la mejilla derecha, y lo mató tras seis golpes en la cabeza, que le abrieron el cráneo y dislocaron el cuello, trozos de cráneo partidos y trozos de sesos envueltos en sangre era todo lo que quedaba de su cabeza. Se apartó, toda su ropa y su cara estaba manchada de sangre, y su mirada perdida entre sombras negras que rodeaban sus ojos. Emitió un grito de euforia y lujuria mezclado con locura, que alertó a todas las clases cercanas. Una profesora fue hasta el baño, encontrándose con la perturbadora escena, Dafne se dio la vuelta sonriendo con el rostro manchado de sangre, la maestra retrocedió asustada. Ojalá tuviera una pistola para evitar que huyese, y, como si nada, al agarrar de nuevo su arma se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, una pistola de 15 mm estaba ahora en sus manos. La levantó y apuntó a la cabeza a su profesora- ¿Dafne, que estás haciendo? - lo que debí hacer mucho tiempo….- disparó rápidamente, la bala atravesó el cráneo de la maestra por el centro de la frente, entró, salió, y se estampo contra la vidriera que había en la pared de enfrente- " mierda…. Ahora el ruido alertará a más personas, debo salir de aquí"- pensó Dafne. Estaba en el segundo piso, si pudiese saltar por la ventana, y escapar rápidamente…. Se dirigió a las escaleras traseras, donde bajo corriendo, encontrándose en mitad del recorrido a su profesor de historia, de barba y pelo corto color canela, y unas gafas de pasta negras, que reflejaban el terror de sus ojos al encontrarse a su mejor alumna con un rostro perturbador y manchado de sangre, pero que aun así mantenía una sonrisa inocente en su boca.-¿ Dafne?¿qué ha ocurrido?- Solo tu muerte- con un rápido movimiento levantó la pistola y disparó entre los ojos al docente, ella nunca había tenido problemas con los profesores, pero ahora mismo podían interferir entre su camino hacia la libertad. La sangre salpicó en su rostro y cubrió el de su víctima rápidamente, estuvo unos pocos segundos firmes, hasta que se derrumbó en el suelo arrodillado y con la mirada en blanco. Dafne siguió descendiendo, escuchando los gritos de quienes habían ido a investigar el origen de tanto escándalo y matando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, dejando tras de sí un río de sangre y una montaña de cadáveres.

Al llegar a la salida pudo escuchar la sienas de la policía, estaban allí, - " mierda… han llegado muy pronto"- Dafne fue hasta la salida trasera, reventando el cerrojo con un disparo y corrió hasta la valla del recinto escolar, era hora de probar sus habilidades físicas con ese nuevo poder, saltó, y sin ningún problema atravesó la valla, al aterrizar, su tobillo izquierdo se forzó, y la provocó un poco de cojera, no por eso se paró, pese al dolor de su articulación ella siguió corriendo. Pero no aguantaría mucho allí, y ella lo sabía, en su estado no podía huir a pie. Escuchó las sirenas de los policías pasando y se escondió tras unos arbustos. Una vez pasado el peligro materializó una moto en medio de la carretera, de chapa negra y con unas garras ensangrentadas dibujadas en la carrocería y puso rumbo a la zona abandonada del pueblo, tal vez una de esas casas la sirviera de refugio esa noche….

Se metió en la que una vez fue la vivienda de Freddy a través de la ventana del sótano a pies del jardín y encendió la luz, el sótano, ahora maloliente, húmedo y mohoso, guardaba muchos prototipos de armas, similares al guante que Fred llevaba normalmente, cuchillos, una pistola y varias cajetillas de bala frente a esta, aunque eso no la importó mucho; lo que necesitaba realmente era un baño, estaba llena de sangre y eso empezaba a oler a muerto. Subió por las escaleras, reventó la puerta de una patada y contempló el interior, muy limpio como para estar abandonado, pero no se quejó, subió en busca del cuarto de baño para bañarse. Se metió en la bañera, y dejó que el agua se tiñese de rojo hasta eliminar toda la sangre de su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta hasta salir de la bañera, que la sangre había vuelto su pelo castaño a un tono rosa chicle, por alguna extraña razón. De todas formas, estaba demasiado cansada para cuestionarse cosas.

Fue al piso superior y se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba encima de un colchón, en medio de la caldera, en un pasillo con colores de un cobrizo oxidado. - Buenas noches…- dijo Freddy tras ella- ¿qué tal tu primer día de libertad? - Bastante sangriento- rio ella- pero me gustaría haber hecho algo más…- Freddy la entregó una jeringuilla con un líquido blanquecino dentro- Es una droga muy potente, búscala en tu mesilla, si mal no recuerdo, un grupo de chicos vienen a hacer botellón a esta casa siempre que pueden, además como hoy es viernes…. Tus posibilidades son altas. - ¿cuántos son? - unos cinco o cuatro, pero no creo que tengas ningún problema, aún tienes más habilidades que descubrir….

Dafne despertó tranquilamente, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando paso a cinco chicos del equipo de rugby del instituto. - Esto es lo que necesitábamos, bien hecho ¿cómo has conseguido la llave de esta casa? - preguntó uno de los jugadores, Ricky, a otro, Mark, que, además, era el hijo del alcalde- Del despacho de mi padre, con tanto papeleo en el ayuntamiento ni se enteró de que estuve en su despacho. - Dafne estaba escondida, escuchando la conversación-. Se escondió en el dormitorio al ver que Ricky subía las escaleras y entraba en el baño, hizo aparecer de nuevo la pistola, la cual esta vez llevaba puesto un silenciador. Ricky se había dejado la puerta abierta, no tendría problemas al entrar, llegó hasta la entrada, y de espaldas al deportista, le disparó en la cabeza, haciendo un leve ruido, pero que no alertó a sus compañeros. Mark subió y contemplo la escena, el baño estaba ensangrentado en el suelo y por las gotas de sangre que había en la pared debido a la fuerza de la bala. Dafne volvió a disparar, esta vez un dardo tranquilizante, de los que se usan en la caza, al cuello de Mark, dejándolo inconsciente.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con los tres chicos restantes, al más cercano le disparó rápidamente, asustando a los otros dos, quienes lo habían visto desde la cocina, estos corrieron hacia la entrada trasera y huyeron por el jardín, Dafne los persiguió, no tuvo problemas en alcanzarles, hizo aparecer un arco en su mano, y una banda con flechas a su espalda, cogió una para disparar. La flecha atravesó por detrás a uno de los chicos, y salió por la cuenca del ojo izquierdo, y lo dejó desplomado en medio de la carretera.

El último superviviente siguió corriendo, hasta mirar atrás, nadie, tal vez ya se había cansado de perseguirlo, se quedó mirando con miedo a que apareciera en el horizonte, pero nada. Se dio la vuelta y frente a él estaba ella, ensangrentada de pies a cabeza. Levantó su brazo derecho a la luz de la luna, mostrando la motosierra circular que llevaba en la mano y lo bajó bruscamente, incrustando su afilada hoja metálica con dientes en el cráneo del joven, haciendo saltar trocitos de hueso y sesos a su alrededor que manchaban su ropa y su rostro mientras ella emitía una perturbadora y sádica risa a la luz de la luna….

Dafne volvió a la casa y asegurándose de que nadie estaba por la zona cerró, vio la casa llena de los restos que quedaban de los alumnos, tendría que marcharse, sino la descubrirían por el olor a muerto, recorrió la casa hasta el sótano, dejando un camino de sangre. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y bajó por las escaleras.

En el sótano, clavado a un crucifijo de madera, maniatado, se encontraba Mark, despertando de su inconsciencia mientras Dafne lo miraba contenta- ¿que…? ¿qué es esto? - preguntó mareado. - Hola dormilón. - dijo ella sonriente. - ¿¡qué me has hecho!?- tranquilo, no te he hecho nada…. De momento. - ¿qué quieres de mí? - Que pague por todo lo que me has hecho.- Dafne acercó una mesa con diversos utensilios de tortura, incluyendo una réplica del guante de Freddy, cuchillos, un machete, un sacacorchos; la motosierra circular, armas de fuego y jeringuillas llenas de distintas drogas.- ¿p…para qué es eso….?- preguntó Mark con miedo.- Lo sabrás pronto.- Dafne cogió una jeringuilla y se la pinchó a su víctima. Después cogió unos alicates y se arrodillo a los pies de Mark. Apretó la herramienta cogiendo la uña del dedo gordo del pie derecho y tiró, arrancándole la uña junto con gritos de dolor. Dafne se acercó a la puerta de la estufa, la abrió y sacó tres clavos ardiendo de forma que estos estaban rojos- ¡NO! POR FAVOR- Dafne se agachó y clavó uno de los ardientes objetos en los pies de Mark, y lo mismo hizo con sus manos, clavó sus manos a los extremos de la madera horizontal mientras veía llorar a su torturado. Dafne recordó la jeringuilla que le había clavado y lo desató. No quería perderse la sobredosis de su prisionero. Entonces, Mark se acercó a la mesa y cogió un cuchillo de cocina- ¿aún piensas pelear en tu estado? - dijo feliz y entre risas Dafne- No, pienso hacer algo mejor. - Eso dejó confundida a Dafne. Mark ando hasta la pared más cercana, apoyó bruscamente el cuchillo en la pared con su mano y empezó a golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared haciendo que el cuchillo saliera y entrase de su cráneo una y otra vez antes de caer al suelo. Eso provocó un ataque de risa a Dafne, ya era gracioso torturar a una persona, pero ver como ella misma se mataba había sido lo mejor.

Exhausta se marchó a dormir al piso de arriba, ya había tenido suficientes emociones ese día.

Subió lentamente hacia el dormitorio para dormir. La cama estaba polvorienta, pero no la importó, estaba demasiado cansada.

Dafne despertó en el mundo de los sueños, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, su cuerpo seguía lleno de sangre, recordó que no se había bañado, aunque eso tampoco la importó. - Dafne- la llamó Freddy- hola Freddy, ¿ qué tal te va?- Bien, la gente a recordado lo que hice, y se empiezan a asustar de nuevo.- ¡¿ creen que lo has hecho tú?!- dijo Dafne enfadada.- Eso es para lo que mataste, yo te daría poder a cambio de recuperar el mío- No- retó Dafne al demonio- Voy a conseguir todo lo que quiera con estos poderes. ¡ Y TU NO VAS A DETENERME!- Materializó una guadaña en su mano y la giró hacia Freddy atravesándole en estómago. Freddy cayó arrodillado al suelo- Ahora, vas a darme algo que necesito- Dafne levantó la guadaña y le arrebató a Freddy lo único que lo mantenía con vida los tres demonios del sueño, que se introdujeron en el cuerpo de la joven y la transformaron en la nueva pesadilla de Elm Street.


End file.
